Body Language
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Rome comes across an exotic new empire, but he soon finds out that he won't be able to communicate with him verbally. LEMON


Rome had seen many different cultures. He had traveled and conquered all of his neighbors and studied those of the past. But never before had he seen one so…different.

Rome had been wandering the borders of his territory and spotted another immortal being. He seemed to be a female at first, but Rome saw that there were no breasts and thus it was male. The other was in a red and white robe made of shiny, beautiful fabric and tied with a sash. His sleeves were long and reached nearly to the ground when his arms were at his sides.

As for the immortal himself, he was strange. His hair was long and straight, his eyes seeming to be nothing more than slits. His mouth was small and delicate, like the rest of his person.

They studied each other for a long while, mesmerized. Soon they were but feet away from one another. Rome was much taller than the other nation, and that made him feel strong. "Speak, stranger!" he demanded, "What are you called?"

The small nation blinked and turned his head slightly, as if not understanding. Rome repeated the demand in two other languages, both to which the other immortal stared blankly.

_This must be a true foreigner_, Rome thought. The other nation spoke, his language foreign and one Rome had never heard. They studied each other some more, both deciding that they could not communicate with words. Rome gave a gentle smile and reached forward slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. He was a wild animal to Rome; a beautiful, elegant bird trapped in a forest far from home.

The nation watched Rome curiously, and allowed him to come closer. Rome placed his hand on the other's face, cupping his jaw as if admiring it. He was trying to tell the other that he could be trusted.

The other nation kept his slanted eyes on Rome and reached up to touch Rome's hand on his cheek. They stared at each other. Rome thought that he was like a beautiful bird, and decided to name him so.

"Elegant bird," he said gently, "Won't you come with me?" He stepped back, giving him a questioning look and holding out his hand.

The bird looked down at the hand and back up, then hesitantly placed his small, delicate hand into the larger one. Rome gently (oh, so gently!) pulled his bird's hand to him, encouraging him to come near. The other nation did, and Rome took another step back. An understanding was made, and Rome managed to get the new nation to follow him. They held hands, and Rome occasionally looked back. His elegant bird watched him with bright, strange eyes, and a smile was on his face. Oh, how beautiful he was. Rome laughed with the glee of it all.

They walked back to Rome's palace, hand in hand, and Rome told his servants to stand back so as not to bother or scare his new bird. The bird smiled and stared at Rome's wealth, not seeming to be scared at all.

"My beautiful bird," Rome said, turning to the new nation, "How I long to ask you your name, where you're from." The bird responded with a phrase in his own language, but they were able to communicate by tone of voice and both knew that the other was happy.

Rome led his bird to his room and showed him around. The foreign nation looked at all of the pretty things and designs. They spent at least an hour looking, talking in their native languages and communicating with touches, tones, and glances. Rome felt of his bird's smooth silk robes, and his bird played with Rome's curly brown hair. Rome touched his bird's lips, soft and delicate like a woman's. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. That thought led to another, cruder one. Could he bed this exotic bird?

They were sitting on the bed, and Rome decided to test his desire. He faced the other, and rested his hands on each of his shoulders. When the bird looked at him, Rome let his hands wander closer to his neck and slip underneath the silk. Beneath the robes were more rough - though still very suave - fabrics. Rome's hands traveled beneath all of them and reached the skin of his shoulder.

"You have not seen much work, have you?" Rome asked, feeling of the soft skin and small shoulders. The foreign nation watched him with interest, though no defensive or worried emotions showed. Deciding to take trust in his bird's willingness so far, Rome stood and let down his own robes, revealing his toned, sculpted body. His bird's eyes widened and traveled down, inspecting the other's body. Rome sat back on to the bed, completely comfortable in his skin. The bird looked at him a moment more before reaching into his robes and fussing with them out of sight. Rome smiled, hoping he was doing right.

The foreign nation then stood and let his robes fall aside. Rome stared in amazement. His bird was truly beautiful. His body was slim and small and yet not bony. His waist slimmed and filled out at the hips. If male parts weren't prominent, Rome would have sworn it was a woman standing before him.

The bird sat down on the bed and faced the other, and the two nations stared at each other, familiarizing themselves with their bodies. The bird was the first to make the exploration a physical one. He reached a delicate hand forward and touched Rome's chest. Rome smiled, showing that such an action was encouraged. The bird scooted forward and placed both hands on Rome's chest, and they touched up to his shoulders and then down his arms. Rome cupped his bird's face in his hand and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

The other immortal looked up at Rome and reached up to place a kiss to his lips. Rome kissed back, and soon he had his bird sitting in his lap. Their lips mingled together and the bird tangled his hands in Rome's hair. The kiss became heated, and the two pulled at each other, needing more skin contact. Rome wrapped his arms around his bird's body and pulled him crushingly close, but the other seemed to mind not.

The kiss continued for a moment until Rome's hands found their way to the other's center area. The other nation pulled away and looked down at Rome's hand on his member, his breath becoming shallow. Rome pleasure his new lover, running his hand up and down his cock. His bird released soft moans and sighs, and Rome could guess that he wasn't new to such an act of intimacy.

Rome's other hand, the fingers of which he had underhandedly slickened with saliva while his bird's eyes were closed, suddenly protruded the other's back entrance. The bird barely seemed to notice, or more likely to mind, Rome's finger exploring his inside. Rome slowly pleasured his lover, and added two more fingers along with the first. The bird's moans became louder and told more of the pleasure he was experiencing, and his foreign cries were what Rome guessed were pleas for more. When he thought enough had been done, Rome pulled out his fingers and reached for the bottle of oil on his table. He slicked up his own member with it.

Picking up his little bird, Rome placed him on his back on the bed, lifting him up by the knees so just his bum was off the sheets, then thrust inside.

"Ah!" the bird cried, closing his eyes. Rome pulled out then pushed back in, drinking in the sounds he heard. He began a rhythm, and groans and sighs of pleasure were heard from his mouth.

The bird beneath him was delivering a song himself, a song of moans and cries. His legs spread to the sides, and Rome was impressed with his bird's supple thighs and abilities. He took his bird's cock in his hand and worked it. Having been with many a lover before, Rome was able and made sure to cum as soon as his bird did. When the other nation let out a final scream of pleasure, Rome let himself go and they came together.

Rome pulled out and gave his bird a kiss on the nose. His bird was truly _his_ now. He pulled back the covers of his bed and lay the other nation down and tucked him in. He would lie with his bird tonight, but he knew that in the morning he would have to go home.

Rome was okay with this, though a bit sad. For he knew that no bird as beautifully exotic as this should be caged.


End file.
